


Nirvana Is Our Goal But The Journey Is Just As Good

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armin has hips that could kill, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Riding, Rimming, True Love, Twenty-Somethings, and thighs that Jean and Eren love a bit too much, headboard banging, heh, lots and lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been Armin's idea. It always started with Armin. It wasn't that Jean disliked it. In fact, he'd never thought he'd ever be lucky enough to be with the two people who meant more to him than anything else. But, it wasn't an easy relationship. Good thing Armin and Eren were willing to work with him until they reached that perfect little sweet spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rock Me Like A Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> From the moment I came to realize that I love Armin with Jean and I also love Armin with Eren, I've been trying to figure out how to work that out. And then, I came to realize how wonderful Jean and Eren click. The realization hit me that these three make an amazing relationship and I've been wanting to write it ever since. I love seeing healthy polyamory relationships and I sure hope I did that with this story. It will be a few chapters, probably about three cause I have specific things planned. And it might go even farther with more little tid bits of life with these three. We'll see as we go.
> 
> Also, there is very little plot to this. I just wanted to toy around with some head canons and cute fluffy smutty idiots. Welcome to my smutfest. 
> 
> Lyrics from [this](https://youtu.be/zaVhipqTY9I) song.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's relentless first thing in the morning and Jean might have to suffer all day because of it.

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_All the sounds you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything_

_When you're loving me._

* * *

Armin woke to the soft sounds of breathing and the feeling of warmth surrounding his entire body. He laid still for a moment, his eyes shut as he let the feeling of a strong arm around his waist and warm breathing against his nape envelope him and settle in his chest. He woke the same way most mornings, with the same feeling swirling around in his chest; a constant reminder that he would never be alone again.

Slowly, he prided open sky blue eyes and blinked a few times until his vision became clear and he could glance about the room. A quick glance to the alarm clock on the side table told him it was nearly six in the morning and he internally groaned at his body for making him wake up so early. He didn't even need to be up at a certain time. He never did. So why did his body insist on waking at godawful hours of the morning?

Armin wiggled slightly and his attention was suddenly brought to the heavy blunt weight of something against his lower back. His heart stirred but sleep still tugged at his mind so when he arched his back slightly and pressed back against the object he thought little of it. He nuzzled into the arm he was using as pillow, pushing strands of blond hair out of the way as he curled inward, pressing more of his lower body against the man spooning him.

There was a soft grunt that made Armin smile and the arm around his waist tightened, warm finger tips clutching the thin fabric of his well-worn t-shirt. The man grunted again, pressing closer until he could nose his way up the back of Armin's neck, nuzzling strands of blond hair away so his lips could press to warm pale skin.

There was always a moment Armin had every morning where he would just lay there and guess the person holding him. Sometimes it was obvious and sometimes it wasn't. Currently, the clothed dick pressing into the seam of his equally clothed ass didn't give him enough of a clue as to who was holding him. The warm lips against his nape pressed a few times before the man pulled him closer so he could press his face into the junction of Armin's shoulder and neck. Armin always loved trying to figure it out before the man spoke.

The arm around his waist was solid and warm and as he ran his fingers over the knuckles gripping his shirt, he knew exactly who he was dealing with. The warm tanned skin beneath his fingers twitched as the hand pressed soft circles into the slightly pudgy skin open to the world around Armin's waist, thanks to his shirt riding up in his sleep.

Armin twisted slightly in Eren's hold, leaning into the other as a way of saying he was awake though he was sure the slight rhythmic movements of his hips was enough proof of that. Eren groaned again, a soft breathless sound as he pressed his warm wet lips against Armin's neck. The blond hummed in approval as he lightly dragged his nails up Eren's forearm, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"Morning." Eren mumbled, his voice thick with sleep and soft arousal against Armin's skin.

"Morning." He replied, a smile curling on his lips at the way Eren lightly rolled his hips into Armin's ass.

"Fucking..." The brunet parted his lips against Armin's sweet skin, lolling his tongue out to lick just slightly. "Armin."

"Hm?"

"Don't 'hm' me." Eren's voice was gruff as he used the hand attached to the arm Armin was currently using as a pillow to dig into soft blond hair. His other hand curled around a nice round hip, fingers digging in just slightly as he pulled the other against his groin.

"You started it." Armin stated matter-of-factually.

"I was asleep."

"You're not now."

There was a soft snort as Eren tightened his grip on Armin in a hug before his hand started to wander, slipping under the fabric of his t-shirt to feel soft warm skin. Armin arched into the touch that sent sparks of liquid heat all through his body, his head lulling back just slightly as his eyes slipped shut. Eren's mouth was warm against his skin, huffing soft breaths as the brunet took his time in exploring the beautiful pale skin available to him.

Warmth curled and spread with every caress of skin and Armin found himself slowly rolling his hips back into Eren, enjoying the feeling of that hard dick rubbing between the round globes of his ass. He vaguely wandered if they were alone and that thought made him reach behind Eren, rubbing over his hip and down his thigh.

"Mm, where's Jean?" Armin mumbled aloud, his eyes still shut as his body arched into Eren's touch.

Eren hummed and wiggled his hips before twisting slightly to glance behind him. It really was just the two of them and as Eren's lips found home against the soft spot below Armin's hair line on the back of his neck, his fingers found a pretty little pink nub to rub. "Work."

"It's six am."

Eren offered only a shrug as his thumb flicked over the nub that hardened under his touch. Armin let out the softest of sighs, tilting his head into the pillow above Eren's arm. Eren's lips parted to plant sloppy kisses along Armin's hair line until he could reach his jaw and nibble at the skin there. Armin's hand tugged at Eren's hip, pulling him closer before trailing over the arm caressing his chest. He slipped his own hand up under his shirt until he found Eren's fingers and curled their hands together. Eren didn't object when Armin pulled their hands out from beneath his shirt and brought Eren's hand up to gently kiss each knuckle available to him.

Armin was sure if Eren could, he would be purring as he nuzzled his way into the crock of the blond's neck, lifting up slightly so he could better reach Armin's cheek to plant soft kisses again. The hand in Armin's hair tightened slightly and tugged his head back so Eren could reach his mouth. Eren took his time in pressing their lips together and even at the awkward angle, Armin's heart fluttered with the feeling of being fully and completely loved. It was a feeling he would never tire of.

It was simple and perfect. The way Armin's body fit so perfectly tucked against Eren's. The way Armin's plump pink lips felt warm and wet against Eren's fingers as he kissed them, taking his time to give each digit the proper attention. Eren's heart swelled at the way Armin's tongue lapped at his finger tips gently, treating them as if they were something so fucking precious. Eren let out a soft whine in the back of his throat, a noise so human it made Armin smile, while the brunet pressed closer, tugging Armin's head back so he could reach those lips with his own again.

They kissed softly, pressing for only a few seconds and pulling away with soft clicking sounds. They were lazy early morning kisses and neither of them seemed to have a problem with it. Eren's hard on pressing into Armin's ass was momentarily forgotten as their lips pressed together, lingering and memorizing the feeling. Warm, wet, perfect. Oh so perfect. Always had been and always would be.

It felt as if they had all the time in the world and perhaps they did. Armin couldn't remember Eren's work schedule at the moment but with the time Eren was taking in kissing him, the blond was sure they had enough time to enjoy one another fully. It'd been a while since they'd had the chance to just kiss each other; enjoy one another. Armin would never complain of course. He thoroughly enjoyed the other times they spent together. All together. Those were his favorite. But every now and then, he enjoyed his alone time with his lovers. Just as much as they enjoyed their alone time without him.

Though truthfully, Eren had a good ten years on Jean and no matter what, the blond knew that bothered his golden eyed lover. Jealousy was a thing once. Their relationships started out bumpy and rough and took a lot of time to smooth out. It still wasn't completely smoothed out but there was a level of understanding that they were all on. Communication was key and that was a hard thing for Jean. Where Eren and Armin had fifteen years of friendship and communication under their belt, Jean didn't. He'd felt like an outsider at first, unsure how to express how he felt. It took a lot of pushing and prodding from Eren before Jean finally got around to understanding that he needed to talk about how he felt or they'd never get anywhere. Even though Armin was the one to bring them all together, Eren was the one to get Jean to open up.

A year of dating and almost eight months of living together and they had it all relatively figured out.

"You taste sweet." Eren murmured as his lips moved down Armin's cheek, over his jaw and found solace in the thumping pulse point on his neck.

"Mmm, you're warm."

Armin could feel the soft smirk against his skin as Eren decided to roll his hips into him, bringing attention to his neglected erection. The blond moaned faintly, biting onto his lower lip to keep his voice down as he arched into Eren's touch, his back hollowing so his ass could rub perfect little circles into Eren's awaiting crotch.

Eren let out a soft hiss, holding Armin with an arm around his chest, pulling him as close as possible as he curled his fingers in blond hair. The faint whine Eren released after a moment made Armin smirk fondly, grinding his hips just a bit harder into Eren's.

"Shit." Eren hissed, tightening his grip in blond hair as he grazed his teeth over Armin's partly exposed shoulder.

"Mmm? You started it."

"I was asleep."

"That's no excuse."

"What are ya gonna do about it then?" Eren teased lightly, his voice taking on that deep gruff tone that made Armin's spine prickle.

"More like what are  _you_ going to do about it. I was sleeping peacefully till I felt your dick deciding it was time to play."

"Uh-Huh. You had no part in this what-so-ever." There was a grin in Eren's tone as he nibbled at the soft skin over a bony shoulder, his nose pushing away the fabric keeping him from such wonderful skin.

"Nope."

"What do you want me to do about it then?"

"Suck my dick."

Eren paused, his lips hovering over Armin's shoulder as his hand curled tightly against that flat soft stomach. He shivered, closing his eyes against the wave of acute arousal that crashed over his body. He could feel Armin shake in his arms with laughter so he pressed closer and gave Armin's shoulder a good bite, making the blond gasp sharply.

"What was that?" Eren asked coyly, rubbing his hand over a round hip, digging his nails ever so slightly in the exposed skin he found there.

Armin gasped and swallowed hard, shutting his eyes at the shivers crawling over his skin. "Suck my dick. Like a good boy."

A smirk curled to Eren's lips and when he pulled away, the whine he received made him laugh softly. With a soft push and a tug, he had Armin on his back and slipped over his lithe body, straddling a lovely pale thigh as he hovered over the blond. Sky blue met sparkling Caribbean green and they smiled at one another like the dorks they were. Armin's hand cupped Eren's cheek, brushing his thumb over the slight brown stubble he found along his jaw before pulling him down so their lips could met. Kissing this way was much more efficient than before. One of Eren's hands pressed into the mattress beside Armin's shoulder holding him above the blond as they kissed softy. Both of Armin's hands found their way into shaggy brown hair, clutching and pulling, angling Eren's head exactly the way he wanted so he could devour that mouth.

A pretty pink tongue slipped out, running along Eren's bottom lip until he parted his lips. Their tongues met, sliding together for only a few seconds before retracting back inside. Armin was never one for a lot of tongue kissing, unlike his lovers. He loved the heart throbbing feeling of lips pressed hard together, crushing closer until there was no space left between them. Eren pressed their lips together deeply, pushing Armin harder into the pillow and making the blond moan in approval.

"You'll have to be quiet." Eren reminded him when they pulled away, trailing kisses over his jaw and down to his collar bone.

"You know, I wouldn't have to if we had our own place." Armin mumbled, his head tilted to the side and his eyes closed as if he hadn't just dropped a bomb on the brunet.

Eren paused, eyes flashing to that innocent face to find blue eyes watching him sharply. He swallowed hard, his heart thumping as he focused on giving Armin's exposed collarbone attention. "Is that so?"

Armin made a soft pleased noise in the back of his throat as he rubbed his thigh against Eren's clothed erection. "Remember junior year, when your parents went on vacation and Mikasa stayed the weekend at Annie's?" He watched as a dark blush curled over Eren's cheeks and his eyes widened slightly as he stared at the red wet skin of Armin's collar. "It would be like that. Constantly. And with Jean, of course."

"I'm still convinced the neighbors heard you anyway." Eren mumbled, the flush still dark on his cheeks as he pushed Armin's shirt up his stomach.

"Well whose fault was that? You told me not to hold back." Armin's eyes sparkled with something that made Eren's throat dry.

"Like I knew you were a screamer." Eren grumbled, rolling his eyes as he dipped down to plant soft kisses over the blond's flinching stomach.

"I never knew you were holding back so much before." Armin pondered aloud, slipping a hand into soft hair as Eren nuzzled into his stomach. "I miss that."

"Jean's never heard you like that." Eren murmured against soft skin, glancing up to see blue eyes darken in color. "He really  _really_ should."

"He should."

Eren pressed his smile into Armin's stomach as he pushed the covers away so he could tug at the green boxers his blond was wearing. Eren was pretty sure those were Jean's and it was no wonder they hung on the male's hips like they did. Armin's had hips, nice plump beautiful hips but Jean was tall and coiled with lean muscle. Somehow, even given the good five inch height difference, they fit in each others clothes pretty well.

Meanwhile, Eren's clothes hung on Armin as if the blond was five years old. When they were younger, they could wear one another's clothing, being the same size and all. But puberty and adulthood changed a lot. Eren shot up a good five inches and though he and Jean were the same height, Armin had the privilege of being the smaller one. He fit perfectly well between the two of them honestly. He was soft in all the right places and though he complained about being fat too often, Eren and Jean considered him to be perfectly average, just a little thicker than most in all the right places.

It probably didn't help that Jean was a former swimmer with the body to prove it and Eren worked out a lot simply to relieve a lot of stress, anger and energy. The brunet was coiled with tight muscle that both Armin and Jean just loved to claw their fingers over. He wasn't large by any means, but toned was a thing and both his lovers enjoyed it. Armin felt he looked out of shape next to his lovers but truth be told, he was just an average twenty-something with beautiful blue eyes and the most perfectly soft hair that both men loved to bury their faces in.

"So is that a yes?" Armin asked, his voice soft as he watched Eren kissing along his stomach, his fingers hooked into those boxers but not bothering to move them.

The brunet perked a brow, his line of thought haven gone way off track. He shrugged one shoulder and shimmed his way down Armin's body as he pushed the hem of those boxers down just a bit more, revealing a light curl of blond hair and the pale skin just above Armin's half-hard cock. It was the most sensitive part of Armin aside from the obvious and as Eren dipped down to kiss it, a shiver sparked along his skin at the sharp hiss of an inhale Armin took. The fingers in his hair tightened and the cock near his throat twitched, coming to life more.

"Eren." Armin hissed, tugging on those strands to gain his attention. Caribbean green glanced up into darkened blue; the blue nearly a sliver thanks to blown pupils. "It is a yes?"

He hummed, rolling his tongue out to lap at the skin, smirking at the way Armin wiggled beneath him. "Have you talked to Jean about it?"

"No."

"We should."

The smile that curled to Armin's lips could melt glaciers and very nearly made Eren's heart explode up his throat. "We will. I will. You know how he is."

Eren nodded in agreement before focusing his attention on the pale skin beneath his lips. Armin's hips arched up into his mouth as he sucked the skin into his mouth gently, rubbing his tongue over it in a way that made Armin keen, his free hand clutching at the sheets beneath his body.

Then, there was the sound of footsteps and the door to their bedroom opened with a click, making them both pause and look at it.

Jean had his eyes focused on the phone in his hand as he stepped into the room in nothing but a towel, a few droplets of water still slipping down his neck and shoulders. The quiet of the room didn't strike him as strange so he didn't even look up until he had finished tying out his reply to a message on his phone. By the time golden eyes rose to the bed, Eren was still hovering over Armin's groin and Armin was watching him with a perked brow. Jean froze, the phone in his hand almost slipping to the floor as his jaw went slack.

Eren sat up slightly, pressing his hand into the skin he had been sucking on as his eyes focused on the other brunet. Armin grunted softly at the pressure on his lower stomach but his eyes were fully focused on watching the light droplets of water trickle down Jean's abs and disappear into the towel wrapped so low that they could see the trail of dark hair just above his cock.

Jean's cheeks flushed with color and he quickly caught his phone before it could slip from his fingers. He coughed lightly as he placed it on the dresser by the door and glanced away from them before the urge to join them overtook him. His spine prickled at the eyes on him, burning warmth into his soul as he turned his back on them so he could dig through their shared closet for an outfit to wear to work.

He closed his eyes tightly at the sudden gasp Armin made and Jean could only imagine that Eren had decided to continue whatever it was they had been doing before he walked in. It wasn't like he'd never walked in on them before. Hell, Eren walked in on him and Armin more often than the other way around. It was still a strange feeling, however. Jean knew he was welcomed. He knew they didn't mind but sometimes he couldn't help but feel like he was interrupting something exceptionally special between the two of them.

"Jean."

His spine prickled at the soft light moan of his name from Armin's lips and when he gathered the courage to look over his shoulder, his lungs decided he didn't need to breathe. Eren had moved up Armin's body and had his face buried in the sweet curve of his neck but there was no denying what his hand was doing between them. Armin hand one hand buried in Eren's hair while the other was laid out beside him, an open invitation Jean wished he could accept.

"You are both assholes." Was his reply as he quickly turned away, snatching a random shirt from the hanger.

Eren snorted, easing his hand beneath the waistband of Armin's boxers. "Says lead asshole himself."

"Jean~." Armin called innocently though the darkened look in his eyes was the farthest thing from innocent Jean had ever seen. Those eyes were a sin. Those lips were too and Jean found he couldn't look away from the red plumpness of them from Eren's obvious kissing.

The pathetic noise Jean made in the back of his throat was more a noise of frustration than anything. "I have to get ready for work."

"It's 6:22." Armin answered as if that solved everything.

"And I have to be to work at seven." Armin's pout almost made Jean want to abandon working all together. "Don't give that look Mr. can work whenever the fuck he wants." Jean huffed, turning his back to them once again so he could dig through his dresser for a pair of pants.

Eren snorted and the soft slap of Armin's hand against his shoulder made Jean smile. "What? He's right you know."

"Yes because me being available at any hour for the two of you is  _such a horrible thing_."

"We're not complaining." Eren reminded him, nuzzling his way under Armin's chin to plant soft kisses there.

"Yes well-" Armin was cut off by lips that were more than happy to shut him up. The blond made a soft noise in his throat and let his eyes shut, arching up into Eren as they kissed tenderly. Jean glanced at them, his heart swelling at how much they loved each other. He'd never understand why they ever allowed him into their little world but there would never be a day in his life that he would regret it. He was more thankful than he was willing to admit. Seeing them together just made his heart ache to be with them and he pondered how many hours he'd have to wait to do so. Damn work.

Jean calculated the time in his head, his heart pounding at the soft kissing behind him as he tugged off his towel. He tossed it over to the basket in the corner and focused on shaking out his fresh pair of boxers before slipping them on. He noticed soft noises of agreement and when he glanced over his shoulder. He flushed to his ears at the way those two were looking at him.

"Mhm." Armin nodded, his hand slipping from Eren's hair to curl on the pillow beside his head.

Eren smirked slightly, his eyes racking over Jean's exposed body and spiking heat all throughout it as he nodded. " _MmHmm_."

"Mmm." Armin giggled softly, lifting a knee to brush his thigh over Eren's leg still between his legs.

"Seriously, you two are assholes." Jean grumbled against the flush on his neck and quickly tugged on his pants, buttoning them up before reaching for a belt to pull on.

"Mmm." Armin grunted faintly, tilting his head into Eren's cheek though his eyes were still locked on the vast expanse of beautiful muscle over Jean's back.

"Hmm." Eren agreed, his nose pressed into Armin's cheek as his eyes stayed locked on the golden eyed male.

"Fucking.  _Stop_." Jean sent a half-heated glare at them over his shoulder before he tugged on a white undershirt. "I hate it when to two do that. That stupid weird language you have where you can understand each other just by noises. It's fucking weird."

"You don't seem to mind when we're fucking." Eren pointed out, causing both Jean and Armin to flush darkly.

"That's different." Jean stated stiffly as he slipped the light fabric of his shirt over his arms. He turned to full face them finally as he made to button up his shirt.

"Jean." Armin called softly, lifting his hand from the mattress to reach for the male who was only a few feet away. "Give me a kiss."

"Work, Armin."

The blond rolled his eyes. "I asked for a kiss, not to suck my dick."

"That's my current job." Eren reminded him, pushing his knee into the blond's groin and smirking at the noise he received.

"You're doing a shitty job of it, might I add." Armin pointed out, his eyes heated when they glanced at Eren.

"Fuck that, I'm trying to be fair to Jean here and not suck you off in front of him so he doesn't leave with a hard cock in his pants."

"I appreciate that, Eren."

Their eyes met and thw smile they shared made Armin groan softly in impatience. "I didn't receive my good morning kiss, Jean."

"Fine." He sighed like it was a huge effort to shuffle over and lean across the bed, pressing a hand into the mattress near Armin's head. The blond lifted up the best he could given Eren's weight on him and when their lips met it was soft and sweet. "Better?" He murmured when he pulled away, returning the bright smile Armin set him with. He moved to turn away but a fist curled in the collar of his shirt and he had only a second of consideration before Eren was kissing him, hard and deep like he always did. Armin made a faint noise of arousal, watching them with bright eyes as he dug a hand into Eren's hair. He loved watching them kiss. Jean wasn't really sure why; but Armin could probably get off on just watching the two of them make out. Hm. That was something to test sometime.

"You're both insatiable." Jean mumbled as he pulled away, his cheeks warm and his lips wet from Eren's eager tongue. Eren's taste was like fire, burning deep in his mouth and all the way down the pit of his stomach while Armin's was sweet. A gentle lingering at the tip of his tongue that made him always want more. Ugh, he'd never get enough of the both of them. He was cursed.

Armin and Eren snickered to each other as Jean turned away to finish buttoning up his shirt. He tucked it into his pants before grabbing his wallet to stuff into his back pocket. He didn't really look forward to his day of being a corporate drone but they had bills to pay and though between the three of them they weren't hurting for money, he still liked being able to provide for them.

"What time will you be home?" Armin asked, tilting his head as Eren moved to plant kisses down the side of his throat.

"I have to pick up the dry cleaning on the way home, so about six I suppose."

"I can go get it." Armin offered.

"You sure?" Jean perked a brow, his breath hitching when he glanced at them, laid out in their bed together like the most delicious treat in the world and he couldn't even touch them. Well he could but he couldn't afford to be late to work.

"Mhm." Armin's fingers trailed through strands of dark brown hair absentmindedly. "If it'll get you home earlier."

"Then, I'll be home about five."

A smile curled to Armin's lips. "Fantastic. Eren?"

"I go in at noon. Off at Eight." He mumbled against warm skin.

"Aw."

"Yeah, I know."

"Eat without me."

Armin hummed as he turned his attention back to Jean who was trying to flatten out his thick hair in the mirror over the dresser. "Jean," he glanced at Armin through the mirror, "I'll make it up to you when you get home."

The flash of heat that surged down Jean's spine curled in his stomach and made a home in his groin. Well, fuck, now he'd be thinking about  _that_  all day. "Get your asses over here and kiss me goodbye."

Eren leaned up, straddling Armin's leg as the blond sat up. "You realize we both have boners right now."

"So?"

Eren shrugged and crawled off Armin, moving to his feet. His boxers did nothing to hid the thick cock between his legs and when he grabbed the back of Jean's neck and pulled him close for a kiss, the lighter brunet purposely rubbed his thigh against it. Armin was a little slower in getting out of the bed, taking his time to stretch his arms above his head before he padded across the carpeted floor slowly.

Armin didn't say a word, just leaned into Eren's side as he titled his head back to watch their lips move together with half lidded eyes. Jean's arm reached out, circling Armin's waist to pull the blond close to him. Armin nuzzled his cheek against Jean's shoulder while his eyes remained focused on the way Jean's and Eren's tongues moved together.

Jean never thought he could be so lucky; to be loved so fully and completely. Sure it was unconventional and he had worries at times but he never doubted the feelings they all shared for one another. Armin was a bright light in his life, warm and supporting while Eren was a fire, gnawing and burning in the deep pit of his stomach, keeping him on his toes.

Armin curled his fingers into Jean's collar, tugging gently but insistently. Eren's lips pulled away from his with a soft click and then Jean was dipping down to capture ready and willing plump pink lips. Eren's hand trailed over the arm Jean had around Armin's waist before resting just above it, in the curve of his back.

Armin's lips were soft and warm against Jean's, more gentle than Eren's but still full of heated fire that made Jean really fucking wish he didn't have to leave them behind for work. He could feel both of them, warm, humming and  _hard_  against his body and part of him just wanted to toss his morals away and fuck them senseless. But his mind won out in the end and when he pulled away from them, there was lingering disappointment in both their faces.

"Don't look at me like that." Jean huffed slightly, ruffling Armin's mess of shoulder length blond hair and lightly tapping his knuckles against Eren's bare shoulder.

"Have a good day at work." Armin offered, a tender smile on his lips as he reached up to smooth out the fabric over Jean's shoulders.

"Thanks, babe." He titled down one last time to plant a kiss to the crown of Armin's head. "You too. Both of you. Have a good day."

Eren groaned, running a hand through his hair at the idea of work and shuffled back over to the bed like it could give him solace. Jean and Armin laughed softly at him before glancing at each other. They shared a tender smile before Jean grabbed his phone, shoved it in his pocket and left. Armin lingered by the door, watching as Jean walked about the main room of their apartment to gather his keys, coat, and briefcase. They shared another smile and brief wave before Jean left out the door, locking it behind him.

"Armin." Eren called, already curled back up under the covers.

"You're such a baby sometimes." Armin mused as he slipped under the covers with Eren. "You should tell him you'll miss him sometimes."

"He already knows." Eren gathered up the blond in his arms, pulling him against his chest so he could rest his chin in his hair.

"Hm." Armin nuzzled into Eren's collarbone and pressed a few kisses there. "What happened to you sucking my cock?"

"Mm." Eren moaned softly, his still obviously invested cock rubbing forward against Armin's lower stomach. "Sleep."

Armin snorted softly. "Asshole."

"I'll suck your cock later."

"No you won't."

"Mmm, Jean will."

Armin giggled softly, pushing against the tight skin of Eren's stomach with his hand. "Don't brush off your responsibility to Jean."

"He likes sucking your cock."

"And you don't?"

"He likes it more."

Armin rolled his eyes. "Right, because you don't really enjoy having me fuck your face at all."

Eren inhaled sharply between his teeth. " _Armin._ "

"You don't enjoy the feel of a hard cock on your tongue and how it throbs against your lips. Or the sounds I make. Or the absolutely  _wrecking_  feeling of being nothing but a  _cockslut_."

He should have expected it. And really, in a way, he did. But Armin still let out a yelp of surprise when he was abruptly shoved back into the mattress with an extremely turned on Eren Yeager shoving his way between his legs. Armin spread his legs willingly, a coy smile curling up his lips as Eren bit and nibbled his way along the blond's neck.

"I thought you wanted to sleep." Armin murmured innocently, his eyes focused on the ceiling above them. "I am slightly tired."

"Don't you fucking start." Eren growled, his voice rough in all the perfect ways that made Armin's toes curl.

"Hm? So you admit to it?" Armin's hands curled into soft brown locks, his knees bending so he could brush his thighs over Eren's. "You want my cock, Eren?"

"Fuck-Those lips shouldn't be able to look that good and say those fucking things." He groaned against Armin's neck, his eyes fully focused on the plump lips near his cheek.

"They can do  _all sorts_ of things, Eren." He reminded him, trailing one hand down the back of Eren's neck to press into the hard muscles over his shoulders. "Like suck your cock until you're melting."

"I fucking swear." Eren's muscles twitched beneath Armin's touch as he rolled his hips forward, grinding their hips together. Given the angle, Eren's clothed dick rubbed more along Armin's balls and taint than anything else and that made the blond release the most filthy sound. "Volume."

Armin narrowed his eyes and pushed his hips down against Eren's cock, earning a shuttered moan into his neck. Armin knew how to be quiet. He'd trained himself for most of his life to be quiet. The last thing they needed was for their neighbors to know for a fact that they were fucking. They already looked at the three of them oddly for sharing a one room apartment. They didn't need more judgment than they already received.

"Why don't you shove my cock in your mouth then?"

Eren groaned, heat sparking along his skin at the filthy words Armin mumbled to him. "Wouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Technicalities." Armin mumbled, slipping a hand down Eren's back. It was hard, given Eren was five inches taller than him, but he managed to get a good handful of perked ass and squeezed. Eren's forehead thunked against his shoulder and there was no argument left in his body.

Eren slipped down Armin's body without complaint, tossing the covers off the both of them. He pushed Armin's shirt up, revealing his stomach to press soft kisses to. Armin leaned up enough so he could tug his shirt off and toss it to the floor. Eren didn't waste his time in tugging off those boxers so they could join the floor. He paused for a moment, taking in the beauty that was Armin Arlert naked before him, his hands curled on either side of his head and his pretty pink cock arching over his lower stomach.

Eren shifted between Armin's spread legs, rubbing a hand over a soft thigh before pressing kisses to that special patch of skin just above the base of his cock. Armin practically keened at the touch, the length of his cock brushing against Eren's cheek. The brunet smirked softly and without looking away from those darkened blue eyes, he lapped at the length of Armin's cock.

" _Fuuuck_." Armin hissed, his body arching slightly as he dug a hand into soft brown locks, never looking away from those intense eyes.

Eren enjoyed taking his time with Armin. He loved watching the way Armin's eyes rolled back in his head when he lapped at that special vein running up the backside of his cock. He loved the way Armin gripped his hair a little tighter when he kissed him in the right spot. Armin was an open book, ready and willing to be read with each gasp and stifled moan into his clenched fist.

Eren loved licking up the thick length of Armin's cock, a pretty thing that wasn't too long but made up for it in girth. He was the smallest out of the three of them but definitely the thickest and Eren loved the way his cock felt inside him. Be it his mouth or his ass, he didn't care. It was Armin. He loved his precious blond too much to really care how he had him, as long as he had him.

And Armin.

Oh maker he loved how Eren sucked cock.

Once the brunet had enough of tasting and testing he never really wasted time in taking the full length of Armin's cock into his mouth. It was like liquid fire through his veins as Eren's lips stretched around his girth and sucked him, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue in all the right places, all without looking away from Armin's face.

Heat flushed up over the blond's neck, spreading along his cheek and ears at the way Eren was watching him. Watching him like some primal animal ready to devour him alive and Armin was more than willing to let that happen because  _fuck_  Eren's mouth felt amazing. His knees bent and his thighs pressed against Eren's shoulders, shivering at the way the brunet slipped his hands over the mattress, sliding up under Armin's ass to push the blond's hips higher up.

One hand curled around the base of Armin's cock, holding it in place with soft squeezes as those eyes suddenly disappeared. Armin's teeth sunk hard into the meaty part of his palm, muffling the moan that suddenly broke from his throat. Eren laughed softly against the skin in his mouth and smirked, not bothering to stop himself from tonguing Armin's balls like they were candy.

Armin mumbled words against his fist, his eyes half-lidded and completely focused on Eren between his legs. Years would never prepare him enough for how Eren made him feel. He watched with dark eyes as that tanned hand smoothed over the skin of his cock, using a thumb to spread pearly pre-cum down the length, making it easier to stroke. As much as Eren claimed Jean enjoyed sucking Armin off more, Eren sure seemed to be enjoying himself, making soft noises in the back of his throat as he sucked some skin into his mouth.

Jean preferred eating ass. Eren preferred swallowing cock like he was made for it. Either way, Armin was always a drooling over exerted mess when they both decided to double team him. With the way Eren was tonguing his balls and stroking his cock, there wasn't much of a chance of him lasting long. He didn't want to last long. He wanted Eren to grab him and throw him over the edge until he was a writhing panting mess, hiding his screams into the pillow.

And Eren did just that.

Caribbean eyes snapped up to half-lidded blue as he abandoned soft twitching balls in favor for a throbbing cock. Armin gasped, the sound high-pitched and lewd, making Eren stir in his boxers as he took Armin's length into his mouth, still holding it steady with his thumb and forefinger around the base. Armin's hips arched the bed and Eren had to hold him down with a strong hand, glancing up at him through dark lashes as he moved over the heavy throbbing cock in his mouth.

Armin was hot in Eren's mouth and the taste of his pre-cum was something Eren would never get enough of. He sucked, hollowing his cheeks and took that length as deep into his mouth as he could, letting the tip slid down the back of his throat. Armin's hand clenched tightly in Eren's hair, his thighs twitching and his body shaking with the pleasure that burned through his body. Eren couldn't help but smirk as he picked up a rhythm, bobbing over Armin's cock like he was made to.

Armin always had a tell to when he was going to cum. Usually, it was a strangled gasp of his lover's name that sent a spark of hot arousal through Eren's body. He didn't stop, if anything, he picked up his pace, sucked a little harder and even though Armin was watching him and pushing against his forehead, trying to get him off because he wasn't sure Eren wanted him to cum in his mouth, Eren remained.

Armin's cock twitched hard in his mouth and the blond quickly shoved part of the pillow in his mouth, muffling the cock hardening scream of his name that Eren desperately wished he could hear in full. Armin's cock exploded in his mouth and Eren continued, sucking it all down as he watched in slight awe at the way Armin's body twisted and flinched. Eren sucked him dry, until there was nothing left and Armin was growing soft in his mouth. He pulled away with a pop and a soft smirk, watching as Armin's chest heaved with breaths, his face still hidden in the pillow he was clutching with white knuckles.

"Baby." Eren purred softly, shuffling up the bed to lean over Armin's shaking body, slipping a hand over a flushed cheek to pet him softly.

There was a moment where Armin stilled before he exhaled heavily and pried his red face away from the pillow. His eyes were still dark, filled with love and lust that made Eren's stomach twirl. He'd bitten his lip so hard it was bleeding and Eren dipped down to lap at the abused flesh, earning a whimper for his kind affection.

"You're amazing." Eren mumbled against Armin's lips, his eyes heavy with lust as he curled a hand against Armin's lower stomach.

"Mm. You're phenomenal." Armin countered, a tender smile on his lips as he slipped both hands into Eren's hair, tugging him down so their lips could meet properly and he could taste himself in Eren's mouth. His tongue broke through those lips and dived deep inside, getting a good taste before he pulled back and shoved Eren over. The brunet went willingly, letting Armin push him on his back and straddle his hips.

Armin's chest was still heaving from his climax but there was a twinkle in his eyes that made Eren bit into his lip. They watched each other as Armin situated himself over Eren's strikingly hard cock. A long and thick cock that Armin loved more than he was willing to admit. Using the palm of his hand he pressed it down against Eren's stomach and smirked at the way the brunet groaned deep in his throat at the touch.

Eren had been nice for him so Armin was willing to do the same in return. His thighs were twitching and starting to ache so he wasn't sure how long he could to this but with the way Eren was panting and grabbing onto his hips like Armin was his anchor, the blond sure it wouldn't take long anyway.

Carefully, Armin slipped forward and settled over Eren's hips so the crease of his ass fit perfectly over the length of Eren's cock. The brunet tightened his grip on those hips but didn't look away from how his cock disappeared. Armin's cock was partly hard from his previous climax alone and it was a nice sight. He pressed his hands into Eren's stomach to steady himself and then he  _rolled_  and Eren was fucking gone.

The heat between Armin's cheeks was smothering and thanks to a generous amount of pre-cum, he was pretty slick too. So when Armin rolled his hips, his ass slid over Eren's cock so fucking perfectly while the tip rubbed along his balls. Eren loved this. Not as much as being inside Armin but the heat was still there and watching Armin roll his hips was like watching a god. Beautiful messy blond hair fell around his face, his neck and lips were red from kisses and his chest heaved with every breath he took. Armin was downright fucking gorgeous and Eren felt so lucky to have him.

" _Armin... Shit_." Eren moaned, tilting his head back in the pillow and watched Armin through his lashes.

Armin smirked faintly, his flushed cheeks curling up as he rolled his hips like an expert. "And I'm the one who needs to be quiet." He reached forward, running a hand up Eren's neck to wrap his fingers around his throat.

" _Fucking, yes._ " Eren moaned, biting hard into his bottom lip as Armin's fingers tightened around his throat. Not enough to cut off air, but enough that the pressure could be felt.

"You're such a good boy, Eren." Armin commented softly, his voice thick with arousal as he continued to roll his hips, increasing pressure and pace every so often. "Sucking my cock like the little  _slut_ you are." His fingers increased in pleasure at the word and the moan Eren released was enough to raise concern for their neighbors.

Armin chuckled softly, raising his hand to cover Eren's mouth, making him tilt forward over Eren's body and decreasing the pressure on his cock. Eren whined and lifted his hips up, digging his heels into the mattress so he could grind up against Armin's ass.

"Either be quiet or you're going to have to fuck me yourself." Armin warned.

Eren nodded in agreement and once that hand was back around his throat, he snapped his mouth shut so hard his jaw clenched. Armin settled back over Eren's cock and resumed his previous motions, rolling his hips in all the right ways and enjoying the mild way Eren's hips moved with his.

"That's better." Armin's voice was breathless as he rubbed his fingertips into Eren's throat, feeling the way he clenched. "You're so gorgeous, Eren." He murmured, his eyes focused on Eren's face as the brunet watched him, soft moans tugging from his throat. "I love you. I love you so much."

Eren grunted and lifted his hips into Armin, lifting them both off the mattress before plopping back down. Armin groaned from the movement and slid forward slightly, putting more friction on Eren's cock.

Eren always had a tell too. His was more of a look, however. If he was holding onto someone, that pressure would increase and then his brow would furrow almost like he was angry but it was really from tipping over that edge. Sometimes, he just needed an extra little shove. Armin dug his nails hard into Eren's throat as he ground his hips hard and that was all Eren needed.

His back arched, his nails dug hard into Armin's hips and his head twisted to the side as his body shook with his climax. Armin didn't stop moving; continued to roll his hips to milk Eren for all he was worth. The warm sticky substance that pooled around his ass and balls made a sense of pride curl in his chest. He'd never tire of knowing he could make Eren cum so hard. Never.

"Good boy." Armin mumbled, his face flushed and his eyes half-lidded as he leaned forward to plant his lips over Eren's sweaty flushed cheek. He cradled that face like it was something precious and pressed his lips to every available space of skin.

"Mmm. Armin." Eren tangled his hand in blond hair that formed around him like a curtain and pursed his lips for a kiss that Armin as happy to give him. "Love you."

Armin giggled softly. "I love  _you_ , Eren."

They stayed like that for a moment longer, Eren coming down from his high as they kissed softly. But then Armin's thighs couldn't handle the position anymore and he was crawling off Eren, reaching for his discarded shirt to clean them both off with. It wasn't enough but Armin didn't care. He was worn out and tired and as he plopped down beside Eren, the brunet gathered him up in strong arms and cradled him to his chest.

Eren would have to leave for work soon. He'd have to get up and go shower and leave Armin all alone in their apartment so the blond could actually get some work done too. Neither of them looked forward to that but for now, they curled around each other and just enjoyed the feeling of being completely and utterly loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, well, that was a good thrust of Eremin wasn't it? Poor Jean. Stuck at work thinking about his beautiful lovers being naughty and there's nothing he can do about it. You bet he's got a part hard-on all day. 
> 
> Next chapter, I have some solo Jearmin planned and the last chapter should be some Jearen and then all of them together. The point I'm trying to make is, it doesn't always need to be all three of them to work. They trust and love one another. 
> 
> Well, Thanks for reading! Please be sure to leave me a comment with what you thought about this and some kudos would be fantastic too! I'd love to know what you guys thought. Feedback keeps a writer going, you know.
> 
> ~Addy~


	2. Good Graces, Bad Infulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Jean's chance to hear the sounds fall from Armin's mouth that Eren told him about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I've been working on this for a lot longer than I'd rather admit? I'm surprised I actually finished it when I did. But hey, Jearmin smut. Yay. 
> 
> Mood Music: [Here](https://youtu.be/MDF6lYLMubw)
> 
> Enjoy!

The apartment was quiet when Jean stepped through the door. Golden eyes glanced around the open floor plan, perking a brow at the silence as he turned to drop his keys in the bowl specifically for them. He took his time in removing his coat and shoes, a bit deep in thought. It wasn't unusual for the apartment to be quiet but at the same time, Jean had not expected it. Usually, when he came home around five, the apartment was filled with music while Armin made dinner. The blond loved to dance around and sing to upbeat pop music as he worked around the apartment and it never failed to bring a smile to Jean's face coming home to that.

But tonight, he was disappointed.

Well, not disappointed really. The apartment was still warm and it was the only place he called home any more. There was no place he'd rather be. A fond smile came to his lips as he moved into the living room, dropping his briefcase by the long comfy couch. He noticed the dry cleaning Armin had promised to pick up laid over the back of a kitchen chair and he moved to pick it up to put away.

Moving into that apartment had been one of the hardest things Jean had ever done. It was supposed to be easy and simple. Moving in with the two people who meant more to him than anything else but it wasn't that simple. Some times he thought about the looks they received when they signed the lease. The three of them. In a two bedroom apartment. He could remember vividly how the landlord glanced between them, trying to figure out who was sleeping with who and who was just the roommate.

That was a look they received often.

Too bad they were all wrong.

It was not as if they screamed their relationship to the rooftops but they also had no intention of hiding it. So when they went out together, be it to have a meal or go grocery shopping, Jean always found his hands in two different ones and he'd never felt so accepted in his entire life.

But the looks had bothered him at first.

How could they not?

Jean grew up in a better part of town with little worry about being judged by people since he was just a simple guy. He did his school work, didn't get into trouble, and was all around a boring guy in his opinion.

And then he met Armin.

Jean's attraction to a man wasn't all that surprising. He did date guys in his past but Armin was different. Armin was the guy who could make Jean's heart leap into his throat with just a glance of stunning blue eyes.

It was nearly heartbreaking when Jean learned Armin had a boyfriend.

Of course the blond had a boyfriend. There was no way a man that sweet, kind and beautiful wouldn't. A damn sexy boyfriend too.

It was disappointing but it didn't stop Jean from seeing Armin. Friendship was still an option and he fully intended to go down that road with the blond.

Eren didn't like Jean at first. Maybe it was because of the way Armin touched him so casually or the way Jean would flush anytime the blond was too close. He felt guilty, so guilty, and he never blamed Eren for his dislike. Eren was brash, slightly obnoxious and a complete brat but when it came to Armin, he was a different person. He treated Armin like a treasure and Jean knew there was no way he could compete with that. Hell, he didn't even want to try.

It was a year or so into his friendship with Armin that he realized the way he felt wasn't going to go away. If anything, it had deepened into a love that he couldn't control anymore. It was going to overflow if he kept it up and it was a hard decision he had to make. He couldn't be Armin's friend. Not with the feelings he had. It was wrong and he knew it.

He never expected Armin to not let him go.

It was a flustered stuttering mess that came from perfect plump lips that had changed everything.

Jean let out a soft breath of a laugh as he tucked the dry cleaning over his arm and moved toward the bedroom. He could still remember the flush on those puffy cheeks when Armin told him how he felt, how he and Eren felt. It was a long bumpy road of trying to figure everything out and see how they fit together and they were finally getting somewhere.

The looks didn't matter anymore. Not when he had the love of two of the most amazing people he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing.

The bedroom was dimly lit, with the curtains pulled over the windows as Jean entered. He paused after pushing the door open slowly, a smile curling to his lips at the lump on the bed. Armin was curled up on his side, an arm tucked under his head as he slept on top of the covers. Jean hummed softly and moved to stuff the dry cleaning away in the closet. He took his time in unbuttoning his shirt and removing it with the soft breaths of a sleeping blond making his heart pound.

After dropping his shirt in the clothes basket, leaving him in a simple under shirt, Jean snuck over to the bed and slid down beside Armin, propping up on an elbow. The blond was sleeping soundly, his face a bit puffy and his hair all over the place. Jean hummed fondly and slipped his fingers through that hair, brushing some away from that cute little face. Armin was stunning; with his round face, button nose, plump lips and equally plump little body. He fit so perfectly tucked between Jean and Eren as if he'd always meant to be there.

Jean's chest tightened with warmth as he dipped down, pressing his lips softly to Armin's forehead. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Armin's nose crinkled slightly and the fist he had clutched to his chest tightened. With a warm smile on his face, Jean slipped down to lay beside the other and plant soft kisses over Armin's sleep-puffy face.

Armin moaned softly, shifting his bent legs until one of them knocked into Jean's. The blond paused before he moved closer, hooking his leg over Jean's as he reached out until his fingers bumped into Jean's chest. A smile curled to Armin's lips but he still didn't open his eyes. So Jean continued to kiss his face; each cheek, his forehead, his chin, his jaw line, his adorable nose and then finally, a soft kiss to his lips.

Armin made a soft noise before he pried his eyes, glimmering blue finally meeting warm gold. "Mmm." He kneaded at Jean's shirt, like a cat, until he had a fist full of fabric and could pull the other closer.

"Hello to you too." Jean teased softly, ducking closer to capture those lips once more.

Armin made a noise of happiness in the back of his throat as he pressed against Jean's lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, like most of their kisses were and neither one would ever complain about it. Jean pulled back after a moment only to plant another kiss to Armin's crinkled nose. He slipped an arm around Armin's waist, pulling them closer until they tucked together rather nicely, legs tangled and heads resting on a pillow.

"Welcome home." Armin mumbled, pressing close til their noses brushed together, his eyes only a sliver of blue.

"Mm. How was your day?" Jean asked softly, shifted the arm tucked under both of them to trail through shoulder length strands of blond hair tucked back in a ponytail.

"I picked up the dry cleaning."

"I saw. Did you get some work done?"

"I tried." A yawn came from those pretty pink lips and Armin twisted away, keeping his legs entangled with Jeans as his upper body pressed back into the mattress. He stretched both arms above his head and arched his back slightly, enjoying the feel of muscles stretching and bones cracking. "I only meant to lay down for a minute."

Jean laughed softly and pressed forward to nuzzle into the side of Armin's head. "When was that?"

"About three I think." He rubbed both fists into his eyes as he squeezed Jean's legs with his own. "I didn't get much work done. I couldn't go back to sleep this morning and I probably only worked for an hour or so after Eren left. I went to get the dry cleaning and some groceries and then laid down for a minute because I was tired and well..." He giggled faintly as he dropped his hands to his chest. "I napped."

"Eren kept you up?"

"No. He went back to sleep but you know me, once I'm up, I'm up."

Jean winced in sympathy. "I'm sorry babe." He cupped the side of Armin's head with the arm the blond was using as a pillow and brushed through his hair. "Six am isn't normal for you."

"Hm." Armin crinkled his nose. "It wasn't too bad. How was your day?" He asked, truly curious as he turned back toward his lover, slipping an arm around a toned waist.

"Can't complain." He shrugged one shoulder as he tucked his head against Armin's. "Nothing exciting to report. You know, other than the fact that I've been half- mast all day."

Armin snickered softly, peering at Jean with bright eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You're both assholes."

He couldn't help but giggle. "Aw, come on, I promised to make it up to you didn't I?"

"And that's exactly the only thing I've been able to think about all day." Jean sighed like it was such a big deal and rolled over onto his back, keeping his legs tangled with Armin's.

"Hmmm?" Armin tucked against Jean's side and ran his hand innocently down the light brunet's chest. "Is that such a bad thing?"

Jean grunted. "What did you two do?"

The sly smirk that curled to plump lips made Jean's throat tight and a flush to curl to his cheeks. "You want details?"

"Just curious."

"I'm curious about the fantasies you had while thinking about what we might have done."

The color on lightly tanned cheeks darkened. "Just tell me."

"Eren stayed true to his word." Armin mumbled, resting his head on Jean's shoulder.

"He sucked your dick, hm?"

"Mm. About time too."

Jean snorted. "He loves sucking your dick."

"He'll never admit that."

"Probably not. He'll also never admit how much he wants your dick inside him."

Armin's cheeks flushed. "That too."

"Mmm. So is that all you did? Eren sucked your dick?"

"No. I uh, well," Armin squinted, "gave him an ass job."

Jean lifted his head to meet shy blue. "A what?"

"It's hard to explain." Armin shook his head and moved suddenly, shifting around Jean until he could climb atop him. The brunet's face flushed but he didn't stop Armin from straddling his waist, thick thighs on either side of his hips as Armin rest his hands on Jean's lower stomach. "Kind of like this?" Armin wiggled his hips, putting pressure on Jean's crotch and thoroughly making the brunet's body flush with warmth. "No penetration, just his dick between my cheeks. I'll have to properly show you sometime."

"Y-Yeah." Jean swallowed past the lump in his throat.

Armin hummed, that spark of arousal in his eyes as he leaned down, pressing their chests together as he planted a soft kiss to Jean's chin. "You're hard."

"What did you expect?"

The blond grinned as he ran his hands over Jean's shoulders, pressing into the muscles as he trailed down his arms. "I miss this."

Jean made a noise of agreement as he dug his hand into soft strands of blond and pulled Armin close until their lips could touch. The pressure was light but there was intent behind it that made Armin moan faintly in the back of his throat. Jean's hands grabbed onto his hips, keeping him in place while rubbing gentle circles into his pelvic bone.

"Mm." Jean pulled their lips apart with a soft smack and tilted his head back just as Armin went in to kiss along his neck. "Let me shower first."

"No." Armin mumbled against his skin, slipping his tongue out to lap at a sensitive part.

Jean hissed softly. "Armin."

"I like your man stink, shush."

He snorted softly at Armin's words and ran his hands over the blond's back. "Armin~."

"I cleaned up already." The blond commented softly, peering up at Jean with stunning blue eyes as he lapped at the dip in the brunet's collarbone.

A wave of arousal crashed over Jean and he tossed an arm over his eyes, trying to hid the flush that came to his face. Armin prepared. He... Oh shit.

When Armin's back hit the mattress, he let out a moan of approval and grinned up at Jean while the male settled between his willingly spread legs. Jean's face was flushed but it had that look of arousal that Armin always found so damn attractive. Golden eyes were blown and as Jean leaned down to capture his lip, Armin was abruptly aware that his lover had been waiting for this all day. They didn't have anything to work up to because Jean was already there.

Good thing he wasn't wearing underwear.

Nimble fingers found the buckle to Jean's pants and started to undo it as they kissed. Jean rest on his elbows on either side of Armin's head as their lips moved together. They pressed and pulled, catching in all the right places and Jean's tongue was the first to join the fray. Armin grunted in approval and their tongues met just as he tossed the belt to the floor. The rustle of clothing shot a spike of warmth through Armin as he pushed Jean's pants down his hips. With a little help, those pants were gone and after a tug from Armin, Jean's undershirt was gone as well.

Soft hands pressed over tight muscles and Armin arched slightly as Jean kissed down his jaw and neck. Light pants came from his lips as he lifted his legs to squeeze his thighs to either side of Jean's hips. It was an open invitation that Jean was happy to say yes to. But, he liked to take his time. He kissed down Armin's neck, his hands sliding up the blond's sides so he could pushed his shirt up. There was a grunt and little tug before Armin's shirt joined the rest of their clothes on the floor.

Armin's hands dug into Jean's hair as the light brunet started to kiss over his chest, pausing at a perky little nipple to give it a good lick, making Armin's back arch and his breath to come a little harder. Teeth sunk into his lower lip, holding back the noises that threatened his throat. Carefully, he slipped a hand down hardened muscles before he found what he was looking for. Jean's gasp of warm breath made the skin over Armin's stomach prickle as he palmed his lover's erection through the thin fabric of dark boxers.

Jean's dick was warm and heavy in Armin's hand and as a smirk curled to his lips, he could see the heavy-lidded look the other was giving him. Jean's breath came in soft pants against Armin's pale skin as he made his way up the blond's body, choosing to nuzzle his way into a willing neck. Armin outlined Jean's dick through the fabric, brushing his fingers up and down the length before rubbing his thumb over the tip. If Jean wasn't straining before, he certainly was now. Armin gave Jean's shoulder a gentle push with his free hand and after some shuffling around, Jean was on his back with his pretty blond settled on his thighs.

Armin's eyes gleamed in the soft light streaming in from the closed curtains and after a moment of consideration, he pulled the tie holding his hair back free, so Jean could watch in slight awe as long strands of blond fell around his shoulders. Jean always thought he could roll around in that hair for hours and he never actually thought he'd get the chance to. Armin brought a lot of his dreams true without much of an effort.

Jean watched, his breathing tight and his heart racing as Armin slipped down his body, stretching effortlessly until he was hovering over the light brunet's groin. Jean tucked an arm under his head, giving him the perfect angle to watch as Armin's thumbs brushed over the hem of those dark boxers.

Armin was the type to enjoy taking his time with his lovers. Of course, he loved it just as much when they shoved him against a wall and ruined him, but he loved taking his time occasionally as well. Jean was always the most receptive to taking it slow. Gingerly, Armin planted soft kisses to the dark line of hair that led underneath Jean's underwear. He followed that line, blue eyes fully focused on the burning golden locked on to him.

Wiggling his ass in the air just a bit, Armin slipped further down Jean's legs until his mouth was hovering over the tent in Jean's boxers. A smile curled to his lips and he glanced up just as his mouth made contact with it. The hiss Jean released was rather satisfying and Armin focused on that flushed face as he started to mouth up the clothed erection.

Long nimble fingers slipped into soft strands of hay-blond and Armin's eyes closed as he released a faint moan. Jean tightened his grip on Armin's hair only slightly as the blond mouthed up the length pressing against his lips. He paused at the tip, a shiver running down his spine at the slight saltiness staining the fabric and making it a bit darker than the rest. A spike of arousal flushed up his spine, curling over his cheeks as he ducked down to suck that tip, fabric and all, into his mouth.

"F-Fuck." Jean gasped, his eyes widening at the warmth of Armin's mouth. Not to mention, just the sight of Armin on his hands and knees, cock in mouth was the single most arousing thing Jean had ever seen. His fingers tightened in blond strands while the nails of his free hand dug hard into the pillow under his head.

The moan that slipped up Armin's throat sent vibrations into the cock currently trapped in his mouth and Jean had to clamp down hard on his tongue to keep from making a sound. Armin wasn't pleased with that so he hallowed his cheeks and sucked the tip harder; tasting fabric, a bit of soap and Jean's wonderful saltiness.

When Jean's lips parted with a groan, Armin smirked, pulling back to lick his lips, pleased. Jean watched him with starved eyes as Armin sat up and hooked his fingers under dark boxers. Jean lifted his legs in an effort to help before his boxers were abandoned to the flood, leaving him completely nude while Armin was still in his pants.

"Hmm." Jean hummed softly as he sat up, his legs bent on either side of Armin's body as he cradled that beautiful round face in his hands. "I think it's my turn."

There was no need for an explanation. The flush that curled to round cheeks was enough of an understanding. Jean smirked faintly, planting a soft kiss to Armin's nose before he nudged him to lay down. Armin took his place on the bed, head on the pillow, legs spread, back arched. He was the epitome of sex; cheeks flushed, eyes dark, hair all over the place. Ah, how Jean loved it. His throat tightened and he swallowed hard as he leaned forward, ducking down to plant kisses over a twitching stomach. Armin kept his hands to himself, curled on the pillow beside his head as he watched Jean with darkened blue.

With a flick of the wrist, Jean had Armin's pants undone and was carefully sliding them down elegant hips. He paused when he noticed the lack of anything underneath and when he met blue, there was amusement within them that made his heart swell. He couldn't help the smile that curled to his lips as he tugged Armin's pants free and tossed them to the floor.

Armin's cock was flushed at the tip and not all the way hard, which was fine. Jean planned on fixing that very soon. He slipped down the bed till he could almost lay flat on his stomach, his hands curling around soft thighs while his lips planted hard kisses to that special little spot just above the base of Armin's cock that made the blond's back arch and his teeth to sink hard into his lower lip. Jean lapped at the warm skin there, brushing over soft blond hairs and watched as the skin jumped with each touch.

Golden eyes watched in a lustful haze as Armin's cock started to swell, perking up slightly and to the side, following the curve of his hip. Jean planted a soft kiss to the length, a wave of warmth cursing up his stomach at the constricted whine Armin let out. Though that cock was tempting, especially with the way Armin was whining for it, Jean had other plans.

He shifted till he was laying fully on his stomach, hooked his hands under Armin's thighs and pushed them up until he had access to the best place in the world. Armin covered his burning face with his hands as Jean pressed forward, nuzzling against the place between Armin's thigh and the beginning sweet curve of an ass cheek. The skin there was warm, and smelled of something so familiar it made Jean's cock twitch in anticipation. Armin hadn't been lying when he said he prepared and that thought made Jean swirl with warmth.

It was a reminder that Armin wanted it just as bad as he did.

Using his thumbs, he spread those cheeks, nuzzled his nose against the flushed sack right in his face and then dipped down, slipping his tongue out and licking at the most intimate part of his lover.

Armin gasped, his eyes popping open wide and even though he had been expecting the warm wet feel of Jean's tongue, he could never be fully prepared for it. His hands fell to his sides as his eyes rolled back in his head and his back arched, pressing his ass even more onto Jean's willing tongue. The warm, wet and solid muscle flicked over his flinching hole and once the tip pressed against it, there was little resistance.

Armin would never understand why Jean loved doing this to him but he always made sure to be as clean as possible all the time just in case. He wasn't the type to refuse his lover unless it was something he really didn't want to do. Sure, this was embarrassing but it wasn't exactly unpleasant. If anything, it felt really damn good even if Jean's tongue was nothing compared to his cock.

Fingers curled in the sheets beneath him, clutching them tightly as he focused on the feeling of Jean's tongue fucking in and out of him. It was a burning feeling, sending spikes of pleasure up his spine and curling in his stomach but it wasn't enough. Not really. But the moans and gasps slipping through his clenched teeth didn't disappoint.

It was when Jean's hand slipped up and started to rub gentle circles into that special spot just above the base of Armin's cock that those teeth opened wide and released the most sinful sound Jean ever had the pleasure of hearing. His entire body shook at the sound and then he froze, glancing up to see Armin's eyes wide, his face as flushed as the tip of his cock and a hand thrown over his mouth.

It had been  _loud_.

"Oh." Jean pulled back with a smack of his lips. "The hell was that?"

Armin couldn't bare to look at the other, just covered his face with his hands and lifted his legs, closing them and keeping Jean from the goods. Jean let out a grunt and moved to his knees, crawling up Armin with the blond's bent legs between them.

"Baby." Jean purred softly, a smile on his lips as he leaned close, pressing soft kisses to Armin's hands. "Don't hide from me."

Blue eyes peeked out between his fingers. "It's your fault."

Jean snorted softly and pried Armin's hands away from his face with one hand, using the other to hold himself up. "I don't see how that's so bad." He dipped down and captured kiss-swollen lips, sucking in Armin's bottom lip between his teeth before pulling away.

Armin's pupils were so blown that it was hard to even tell his eyes had been blue at some point. He chewed on his bottom lip, the apples of his cheeks flushed as he reached up to curl fingers in short brunet hair. Jean pressed close, lowering himself once Armin's knees were out of the way and he could settle between them.

"It's Eren's fault too." Armin mumbled, his lids lowering as his eyes focused on Jean's lips, pulling the male closer by the hold on his hair.

"Do I even want to know?" He mumbled, their lips brushing together as he spoke. He could feel Armin's cock twitching against his stomach and he momentarily no longer cared about anything but that.

"Jean?"

"Mhm?"

" _Love me._ " Armin purred, in that lower slightly gravely voice that Jean loved probably a bit too much, enunciating his words with a tug of short hair.

"Well then." The words were a breathless whisper as he ducked his head down to bite into the arch of Armin's neck.

Thick lovely thighs lifted, pressing against the bare warm skin of his hips as Armin's legs willing wrapped around him. He focused on Armin's neck, lapping, nipping and kissing at the skin, hoping to bruise it just slightly for Eren to admire later while his hands curled under the blond's shoulders. One of Armin's hands remained in short strands of hair while the other slipped over rippling muscles that moved with his touch.

Adjusting just slightly, Jean slid their cocks together and the feeling of them pressed together was something they would never tire of. It wasn't exactly what Armin was asking of him, but Jean would get there soon. Slowly, he rolled his hips, brushing their cocks along and making Armin's throat tight with moans he couldn't release.

A thought occurred to Jean not even a moment later and as he shifted to tongue up over Armin's Adam's apple, his hips dipped lower. It took a few tries but eventually his cock agreed with him and slipped over Armin's balls until he could tuck it between those awaiting cheeks. They weren't ready, not quite. No matter how much Armin prepared, there was still the need for lube but Jean wasn't going to just dive right in. No, he wanted to feel what Eren felt, just a little bit.

The noise that slipped through Armin's throat, escaping the spaces between where his teeth clamped on his lower lip was enough to make Jean cum if he were an easier man. It was a  _filthy_ sound, absolute wrecked and oh so perfect that Jean had to pause for a second to catch his breath. Armin's cheeks were warm and slightly wet around his cock and he made a mental note to make sure Armin gave him that ass job sometime soon.

Jean tilted his head, resting his chin on the blond's collar bone as he brought a hand up to brush over the abused flesh of Armin's lower lip. He was clamped down so hard Jean thought he might break the skin. Wouldn't be the first time. He rolled his hips gently, giving not quite thrusts against Armin's ass as he tugged at that lip with his thumb.

Armin was about as blissed out as could be so it didn't take much effort for Jean to get that lip free. He ran the pad of his thumb over it, aware of the burning blue watching him and shivering slightly when a tongue slipped out to lap at it.

"Do you... like the sounds I make?" Armin asked between breaths, his eyes burning but there was something else behind them when Jean glanced up.

"Course I do."

"I'm loud."

"So I've heard." Jean pressed his lips to the curve of Armin's chin. "That was a first."

"I'm louder." His voice was low, a hint of seduction to it but also something else that Jean couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Mmm." Jean breathed out a sigh, his hips still doing soft rolls that made Armin's hips jump each time. "So Eren has said."

"Do you want to hear?" Blue was sparkling with mischief when Jean glanced up and something heavy and warm dropped into his stomach.

Oh maker did he want to say yes. Of course he wanted to hear. Why wouldn't he? But they had neighbors and thin walls. And it was dinner time; everyone was bound to be home and he didn't even want to think of the possibility that someone probably heard that lewd sinful noise Armin released earlier.

"Don't ask me that." Jean's voice was strained as he buried his head in Armin's throat, closing his eyes so he could focus on the burning fire between them.

"You could... Hear all you wanted," Armin started, his voice a little shaky and his hands petting through Jean's hair, "if we had a place of our own."

Everything froze for all of about ten seconds. Jean's hips stuttered, and his breath caught in his throat. Even Armin's hands slipping through his hair paused when the blond felt the man in his arms tense up. It was a bomb, and Armin knew that. And maybe his timing had not been the best but he hadn't much of a chance to bring it up either way.

"Did you talk to Eren about this?" Jean's voice was soft, brushing along the flushed skin of Armin's neck.

"Yes."

"And?"

"He wants it too."

Jean crinkled his nose as he leaned up, sitting on his knees as he hovered over the blond. His golden eyes were unreadable and for once, that concerned Armin just slightly. "Where?"

Armin swallowed. "Outside of the city preferably. There are a few places I've seen, nothing extravagant, and there are a decent amount within our price range. With your credit, and mine, we could get a decent loan. And with the three of us finally in stable full time jobs, the mortgage would be affordable. Nia is a nice little suburb town that trains still run to, so getting in and out of the city for work and whatnot would be as easy as it is now. The commute would be slightly longer but I feel that would be worth it, considering." Armin's words were solid, spoken with the confidence Jean had fallen in love with. "Not to mention, with a home, comes more space for the three of us and Eren can finally get that bike he's always wanted. And there would be a safe place for our cars. I'm sure you're tired of leaving your baby at your mother's since the garage of this complex isn't the safest." His eyes sparkled with something as he slipped a hand over Jean's cheek, glancing up to gauge his lover's reaction. "I think it would benefit us all."

Jean made a soft noise of agreement in his throat. "You've thought about this."

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, Jean."

The top of his spine shivered at the way Armin said his name. "Since when?"

"Since we all came to terms with what we are." Armin spoke softly, lovingly, as he brushed circles into Jean's cheekbones with his thumbs. "Since you finally stop agonizing over it. Since my book deal came through. Since Eren's warehouse job stuck. Since I decided I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the two of you, no matter what anyone else thought."

Jean's eyes slipped closed against the groan that ripped through his throat. Armin smiled softly, letting the other nuzzle into his throat and drop his full weight on the blond, their hardened cocks forgotten for the moment. "I love it when you drop romantic shit on me like that."

Armin laughed softly, a breath of a sound as he started petting his lover's hair once more. "You have not said how you feel about it."

"We'll have to crunch the numbers and figure out exactly what it's going to take. But, it's not out of the question."

"And?"

Jean sighed lovingly, pressing his lips to the curve of Armin's jaw. "I want to buy a house with you and Eren."

The sound of excitement that came from Armin's throat was a mix between a squeal and a laugh as his arms wrapped tightly around Jean's shoulders pressing them close together. "Yes!"

Jean chuckled, his chest swelling and his smile growing to the point of hurting his cheeks. Armin's face was bright, lit up like a Christmas tree and he could never tire of being able to make that happen. Armin was most beautiful when he was happy, smiling brightly, eyes twinkling with delight.

"Did you think I would say no?"

"Well no." Sparkling blue met burning gold. "But you can't blame me for being worried. Not after the fit you through when I suggested moving in with Eren and I."

"It wasn't a fit." Jean huffed slightly, his cheeks flushing as he glanced to a darkened spot on Armin's neck that he had made. "I just try to think logical about these things."

"And logically, you belong with Eren and I." Armin stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah. I do."

"So we agree then."

Jean pulled back to meet stunning blue, leaning on one elbow while his other hand cupped a flushed round cheek. "We agree."

Armin's smile was bright as they leaned into each other, lips pressing together and bodies sliding, reminding them of what they were previously doing. They were no less effected than before and if anything, Jean dick was throbbing just a bit harder thanks to the utter amazing feeling of being loved so much by the two people he loved just as much. For a second, he wished Eren was there to share in the feeling but he knew, when the brunet got home and Armin told him the good news, there wasn't a chance in hell that Jean was getting any decent amount of sleep that night.

Oh well. It was worth it.

When Jean pulled away, there was determination in his eyes that made Armin's chest swell with warmth. He arched slightly, invitingly, as Jean leaned over to shuffle through the bedside drawer. It only took a few seconds to find was he was looking for, knowing exactly where it was always waiting and when he came back, leaning on his ankles so he could make a show out of popping open the bottle and pouring some onto his fingers, Armin's eyes darkened, pupils fully blown.

Armin watched, his eyes partly lidded as Jean rubbed his fore and middle fingers together, spreading the pleasant smelling lube all over the place. When he reached between them, Armin willingly spread his legs, lifting them slightly so his thighs could rest over Jean's. The warm probing of fingers was so familiar that Armin let out a soft moan of approval without even thinking. Jean pressed past the tight ring of muscle with two slick fingers, his eyes focusing on that flushed face that was silently begging for more. He wiggled those fingers, smirking faintly at the whimper he received and found that Armin had, in fact, thoroughly prepared. He was stretched and ready; slick, warm and tight to perfection. But Jean still thrust his fingers in and out of him a few times just for the hell of it, making Armin's back arch and the heels of his feet to dig sharply into Jean's lower back.

Another squeeze of the tube, a quick jerk of his hardened cock and then Jean was pressing the tip against his lover's hole, completely entranced by how beautiful Armin looked. His chest was heaving with breath, his hair a mess around his crown and shoulders, pupils blown, lips parted, cheeks flushed. He was beautiful. Always.

Jean bridged his way over Armin, hands pressing into the mattress on either side of his lover's chest and when their lips met, Jean pushed forward until he was in to the brim. Armin's hands grasped onto his biceps, digging nails in as he sunk his teeth into Jean's bottom lip to hold back the moan threatening to break free from his throat. There was little Armin loved more than being filled to the brim by his lover, stretched and full, enjoying the throbbing warmth of the cock inside of him.

There was a moment where they just laid there like that together, Jean fully inside Armin and they breathed together. It only took a moment for it to build between them and once that began, there was no stopping it. Armin arched off the bed just enough, managing to settle most of his lower half into Jean's lap while the light brunet shoved his knees under Armin's lower back and curled his fingers against the mattress.

He'd thought about it all day. He'd imagined Armin just like this beneath him. He'd imagined the same exact thing but with Eren in his spot. He'd imagined Eren in Armin's spot. He'd imagined Eren in Armin's spot with Armin in Jean's place. He'd imagined Armin on top of him; on top of Eren. He'd imagined Armin inside him; inside of Eren. But none of those fantasies compared to the real thing. Armin's ass was tight, slick and warm around him and he was so full of love, his chest heaving, that he would later blame his following actions completely on Armin.

His hips snapped forward suddenly and Armin's eyes flew open, his teeth sinking into his tongue as his back arched. His hands gripped tightly onto Jean's arms, holding himself in place as his lover rolled out of him only to roll back in, a quick snap of his hips. A whine came from his throat, his eyes focused on the face only a few inches away from his own, the knowing smirk on Jean's lips making his stomach curl.

Usually, Jean took it slow. He was gentle, easy, loving. But at the moment, he was feeling something else entirely. When his hips snapped forward, Armin's body went with him, jostling with the action. Armin's legs tightened around his waist, keeping him in place. That was the only answer Jean needed.

He leaned down, letting his head hand=g beside Armin's, their cheeks brushing together as he started a pace. Slow but determined at first. Practice had told him exactly where to find that special spot inside his blond lover so he brushed against it occasionally, moaning faintly at the way Armin clenched around him when he did. One of Armin's hands eventually found Jean's hair and the grip he had on it was relentless.

Knowing his pretty little blond could take it, Jean increased his force, slamming his hips forward and making a moan tear through Armin's throat so loud that it echoed off the walls. But Jean didn't stop. He did it again and Armin grabbed onto his lover tightly, pressing his face into the side of Jean's cheek.

"D-Don't." Armin whined softly, making Jean's hips stutter only slightly. "Ah,  _fuck_ someone will..."

Well if that was his only reasoning.

Jean dipped his head down, grazing his teeth against the arch of a lightly freckled shoulder as he snapped his hips forward again. The sound of the headboard suddenly clacking against the wall made both of them tense and with the way Armin's body shivered, he wasn't exactly complaining about the noise.

" _Jean_." Armin breathed softly, his tongue pressed hard against his teeth as he scraped his nails against the other's scalp. " _Please._ "

Pleasure crashed over his body, making his head spin for a moment at the way Jean's hips snapped forward again. He wasn't even pulling out, not really. Just sliding in and out with short small thrusts of his hips, but those thrusts were hard and quick with intent that drove Armin absolutely crazy. His chest heaved with pants as he rolled his hips down into Jean's, eyes rolling back in his head at the moan he received for his effort.

Jean set a rhythm, quick short hard thrusts, that shot through Armin's entire body. Jean rarely fucked. But when he did, it left the blond breathless and a little sore for days. He absolutely fucking  _loved it._ The sound of the headboard knocking against the wall, the bed creaking, the lewd slick sloshing of their bodies sliding together, it was all too much for Armin.

In the manner for a handful of minutes, Jean managed to tear down every single ounce of self restraint Armin had built up over  _years_.

His jaw fell open, his tongue lolled to the side of his mouth and the tight deep sound that came from the back of his throat made Jean's cock tighten inside of him.

"Fucking christ." Jean moaned, a sound so utterly wrecked that Armin felt a sense of pride.

"H-Headboard." Armin explained softly, quickly shoving a hand in his mouth.

"D-Don't you  _dare_." Jean's hand was there suddenly, grabbing Armin's away from his mouth and pressed it back into the mattress, their fingers curling together. He shifted enough to grab Armin's other hand and pin it down as well, using the leverage he had over the other to continue his hard quick thrusting.

"But- _Oh fuck_ -  _Jean_ \- I can't- _Ah!_ " He cut off with a shout thanks to a specially timed thrust into his prostate. " _J-Jean!_ "

"What's it matter, hm?" Jean mumbled, breathless, relentless in his thrusting. "If we're moving out anyway."

"Oh maker,  _oh fuck, Jean, don't tempt me._ " Armin moaned loudly, his voice a delightful sound and going right to Jean's cock nestled perfectly in his tight ass.

"I want to hear you." Jean whispered into Armin's ear, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin, his voice tight with arousal. " _Let me hear you_."

Armin knew better. He  _knew_ better. But Jean knew his weaknesses and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. How could he say no? It wasn't like he had a choice anymore. Not with how Jean was ramming into him, making the headboard knock against the wall they happened to share with a neighbor. Maybe that wasn't the smartest bed placement ever.

Armin called out, a wrecking sound right from deep within his soul as his back arched. Jean urged him on with soft mumbles of his name, not bothering to hold back his voice either though he was no where near as expressive as Armin. Armin's body jostled with each thrust and though he had tried to roll his hips down onto Jean in some type of rhythm he had given that up in favor of just laying back and enjoying the ride.

It was when Armin's fingers curled tightly around Jean's that the light brunet knew his lover wouldn't last much longer. Jean leaned forward just enough, pressing their bellies together and trapping Armin's dripping flushing cock between them. Armin's eyes snapped open at the friction suddenly on his cock and when he glanced at Jean, the male was watching him with a look of complete love. Jean didn't hold back after that. With each thrust came a knock into Armin's prostate and a nice rub over his dick and it was enough to drive the blond absolutely crazy. Moans and some forms of Jean's name slipped from his mouth and there was nothing he could do to stop it; didn't want to stop it. Not if Jean kept looking at him like he was the most amazing thing in the world.

" _Jean_."Armin's voice was tight and high, pitched with arousal and a warning Jean knew all too well.

It was like an oncoming tsunami, his breath and heart receding, knowing full well what was about to happen to him. Warmth trickled through his body and he couldn't tear himself away from smoldering gold. Jean didn't even hesitate, just watched and snapped his hips forward when Armin's back suddenly snapped and his mouth fell open with a not so silent scream.

White hot pleasure crashed through the blond's body, clustering him in waves and Jean pushed him through it, slipping a hand between them to rub his swollen cock and milk him for every last drop that spluttered against his chest. He was on the tail end of his climax, warmth and pleasure coursing through his blood system when he felt Jean pick up just slightly and crash into him. Jean came with a grunt and a rush of warmth deep inside of Armin that he would never get tired of.

They rode out their climaxes together, Jean hips slowing down to a stop while Armin took deep gasps of air. The bed creaked but neither paid it much mind, fully focused on each other and the pleasure they created together.

It was a few moments later when Jean came down and realized exactly what he had just done. They had yet to even move so after a soft kiss to Armin's shoulder he leaned up enough to pull out of his lover. Armin's eyes were shut but his nose wrinkled when Jean pulled out. For a moment, the light brunet was mesmerized by the sight of Armin's hole flinching and unclenching, releasing a little white sticky substance that he knew all too well.

"Don't," Armin took a deep breath, "stare."

Jean smirked lazily and shifted to lay down beside his lover, nuzzling into his neck as he laid on his side. Armin stayed as he was, legs laid open, hands on his heaving stomach, body flushed with an intense heat. It was damn fucking good.

"I can't... believe you just did that." Armin mumbled in slight awe, his eyes clouded as he glanced to Jean.

A flush crept up the back of his neck and he leaned closer, planting a kiss to a flushed cheek. "You weren't complaining."

"No. No I was not." Armin laughed softly, a strained sound in his slightly sore throat.

"Should probably shower now."

"Mmm." Armin reached out and grabbed onto Jeans hand, pulling it to his stomach so he could wrap both hands around it. "Later."

"Later." Jean agreed.

"You made the headboard knock." Armin pointed out, a soft smirk curling to his lips as he closed his eyes.

Jean licked at his lips. "Yeah."

"I really liked that."

"I could tell."

"I bet Conner didn't like that." A blue eye peeked open.

Jean flushed and shrugged one shoulder. "Let's hope he wasn't home."

Armin snorted but nodded and tilted his head toward Jean, nuzzling against his cheek. There were a few soft kisses shared before Jean tugged a blanket over the both of them, avoiding the mess they made for later. They had plenty of extra sheets for a reason after all. For now, he just wanted to hold his lover and bask in the glow they had created together.

* * *

The sound of the front door of their apartment opening knocked Jean out of his Armin staring daze. He blinked a few times, wetting his eyes and glanced at the clock on the table behind him. It was nearly 8:30 so it was about time for Eren to come home. He listened to the brunet clumber about in the main rooms for a bit and he nuzzled into Armin's soft hair. The blond was tucked against his chest, sleeping comfortably. Jean had gotten a few winks in as well but he'd woken an hour or so ago and couldn't drag himself away from his slumbering lover.

Jean's back was to the door so when Eren pushed it open and entered, he had to glance over his shoulder to greet him. He paused in opening his mouth to greet the brunet when he noticed the tenseness in his shoulders. Teal eyes landed on them immediately and that just seemed to make his expression darken.

"Welcome home." Jean mumbled out, perking a brow at the way Eren hissed at him and quickly turned away, tossing his shoes toward the closet. Jean winced at the sound and glanced down to make sure it didn't wake Armin.

Eren spared them one more seemingly pissed off glance before he strolled past and disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him quieter than Jean expected. He hummed softly and turned back to Armin, nuzzling into apple-scented blond. Eren must have had a bad day and when the sound of the shower starting reached Jean's ears, he knew he was right. He was tempted to join the brunet but he knew when to leave Eren alone and when to approach him. For now, Jean was content laying with his sleeping blond lover.

Twenty or so minutes later, Eren came out of the bathroom, stark ass naked with a towel around his neck. He spared Jean a glance, a glance that was less violent than it had been, before shuffling over to the dresser. He was quiet as he opened drawers and found a pair of sleep pants to slip on. Jean twisted enough so he was laying on his back and glanced at Eren as the brunet ran fingers through his still damp hair.

"Is he asleep?" Eren asked suddenly, cutting Jean off from what he was about to say. Eren's shoulders were still coiled with tension and though Jean absolutely loved those broad toned shoulders, he didn't like seeing them like that.

"Not entirely." Came Armin's muffled reply. The blond shifted only slightly so he was using Jean's shoulder as a pillow before he settled again, his eyes still closed.

"Good." Eren turned around to face them, his nose crunched up and his brow heavy with a dark look they were used to seeing when someone commented on their relationship. Well, this wasn't good. "Maybe you two can explain something to me." He heaved a sigh, placing his hands on his hips where Jean was momentarily distracted. Those pants were much too low, showing off Eren's tanned skin and that natural V and dusting of dark hair that lead- "Like how when I went to check the mail, like I always do when I work late, Ms. Jenson in 4-B stopped dead in her tracks from entering the room and full on s _tared_  at me with her face as red as a tomato for a full minute." His voice grew gravely and Armin tensed against Jean, finally opening his eyes to settle on Eren. "And then,  _then,_ when I oh so fucking kindly go to ask her whats wrong she recoils from me like I'm fucking _infected_ , calls me a Heathen and gets the fuck out of there!"

"Uh." Jean found his throat suddenly tight and he glanced at Armin, matching the deep blush on those round cheeks.

Armin blinked a few times before he lifted his head. "Eren-"

"And then!" Eren continues, his voice a little louder as his eyes narrow. "Conner, who we share a wall with, who we have been getting along just fine with, was coming out of his apartment at the same time I rounded the corner and as soon as he noticed me, flushed the same color as wine, shoved his key back into his door and nearly broke the thing down trying to get back inside."

"Eren." Armin tried again.

" _What did you assholes_   _do_?" His glare was intense, significant and for a moment Jean was convinced Eren was legitimately mad at them. And well, he had a reason to.

"He said yes." Armin blurted, the words solid and causing everyone in the room to still for only a moment.

"He... said yes?" Eren ventured, the tension in his shoulders slipping away slightly.

"He said yes." Armin confirmed, nodding with a glance at Jean.

"Oh." Eren's shoulders fell and then suddenly, a grin broke across his face. "Yes!" He punched a fist in the air, making Armin giggle before he flung himself onto the bed, managing to squish both of them. They rolled around for a bit, Armin giggling, Eren laughing and Jean rolling his eyes before they settled together, Jean stuck in the middle with Eren's strong arms around his waist and his chin on his shoulder. "You said yes." Eren mumbled after a moment.

"Yeah. I did." Jean replied, glancing down as Armin pressed forward, brushing his lips over the collarbone available to him.

"He also made me scream." Something about Armin's pink little mouth saying those words so casually made both of his lovers groan in pleasure.

"Wait." Eren perked up, giving each of them a glance. "Is that why...?"

"Probably." Jean admitted, his face alit with embarrassment as he glanced away to the wall.

"Oh." Eren laughed softly. "Good thing we're moving out then, huh?" He shrugged and nuzzled his way into Jean's neck while one of his hands reached out to twirl with Armin's. "He's good isn't it?"

Jean didn't have to question to know what Eren was referring to. He glanced down, seeing how Armin was trying to curl their fingers together as well with his free hand. "Absolutely cockstiffening."

Eren pressed his grin into Jean's skin. "Right?"

"Shut up, both of you." Armin mumbled, his cheeks bright with a flush as he thunked his head against Jean's collar. "This is more of a problem for me than either of you. I'm here constantly. I have to deal with Conner from now on. I wanted to keep a pleasant relationship with our neighbors until we moved. We haven't even looked at places yet."

"Yeah but you'll figure it out, Armin." Eren spoke casually, squeezing the hand he held. "Out of the three of us, they like you the most."

"It's that innocent face." Jean agreed.

Armin crinkled his cute little nose. "I'm not innocent."

Eren snorted while Jean chuckled. " _We_  know that. And apparently, so do they now."

"I fully blame you." Armin pressed against Jean's chest and managed to pull away from the two of them. When he sat up, he shivered and the moan that fell from his lips was absolutely  _sinful_. His lovers watched him with wide eyes as he covered his mouth with a hand. He could feel Jean's cum slip out from inside of him and he shuttered at the feeling. "Ugh, both of you. I blame both of you." He didn't get out of bed as quickly as he would have liked and when he stood, his legs wobbled and Eren had to snatch out a hand to stop the blond from falling over.

"Babe." Eren whined softly.

"No. Both of you." Armin gave them both a pointed glare before he shuffled off into the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

Eren grunted and twisted to give Jean a kiss on the cheek. "Good job." He mumbled, a smirk on his lips before he got to his feet and followed Armin into the bathroom. "Babe. Come on." He called to Armin and the sound of a plastic bottle hitting the wall made Jean snort.

"Don't you 'babe' me. This ass is off limits right now." There was a soft whine from Armin's throat as he plopped down on the toilet.

"What about your dick?"

Jean snorted at Eren's efforts and glanced up when the brunet snapped his fingers at him. Eren motioned to Armin and then called him forth with a finger before he completely disappeared into the bathroom. Jean laid there a moment longer before pulling himself out of bed, laughing to himself at the soft whines Armin gave while dealing with an affectionate Eren Yeager. Of course, he was dragged into it as well and the shower they shared was bound to make a few more neighbors not all that happy with them.

But really, not a single one of them cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case you didn't realize this, I have a serious obsession with Armin being a sexy beautiful little fucker. As Eren and Jean have both witnessed so far. But look at that, they're going to buy a house together. 
> 
> Please do let me know what you thought! Comments are always appreciated and if you haven't hit that kudo button, please do! Thank you so much! Remember, this is a chapter fic, and you can only kudo a chapter fic once so comments keep me thriving!
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
